The dryness of a person's skin is typically determined by the person's genetic makeup and the environment. Genetic conditions such as atopic dermatitis and icthyosis cause severe dry skin conditions. According to some studies, just in the United States alone, such genetic conditions affect more than 10 million people. When the skin flares up, it can be very annoying and itchy. One way to alleviate the dry skin conditions is to hydrate the skin, such as by applying lotion and the like. If not quickly treated, the symptoms can rapidly deteriorate.
Skin dryness can also be due to a person's profession. For example, health care professionals have to constantly wash hands. This causes skin dryness.
The aging process might also be linked to skin dryness. Dry skin is susceptible to more wrinkles, which may not be cosmetically appealing.
Sometimes, a person might not even be aware that his skin is dry, or that dry skin has its undesirable consequences.
It should be apparent from the foregoing that there is a need for improved approaches to assist people to be aware of skin dryness. There is also a need to help them to reduce or to avoid skin dryness.